Chris Salvaje
Chris Salvaje is an Arrancar of Las Noches. Appearance Chris is a slim but muscular Arrancar. Standing at six foot one, he is a rather imposing looking man from a distance. Up close, however, is a different story. Although he is over 90 years old, Chris still holds the appearance of a teenage boy, making him look less imposing than he is. Though, this has worked in his favor, making his enemies severly underestimate him. A mop of messy brown hair tops his head, and falls in strands down to his cerulean blue eyes. His typical garb white, baggy pants, typically worn by the arrancar, as well as the thick black belt they usually adorne. His upperbody is completely uncovered, revealing the hole in his chest, and the number thirteen tattooed on his lower left abdomen. The only part remaining of his hollow mask, is the wolf like mandible that extends over the left side of his lower face. Personality Chris is a very strange person. To his friends and allies, he is very warm, comforting, and for lack of a better word, nice. To his enemies, however, he is a cold, calculating monster without remorse. Sadly for most, Chris makes very few friends. History After dying his human death, Chris was never able to completely come to terms with it and move on to the sociel society, ending up as a hollow. After devouring his family, he moved onto Las Noches where he fused into Menos Grandes. Being very strong of will since he was a small boy, Chris was very easily able to overpower the mass collection of thoughts inside of the Menos, making himself the dominant mind of the hive, so to speak. For years he wandered, trying to find enough Menos to devour for their power, always fearing losing his will to the other hollows. Finally, he was able to do so, transforming into an Adjuchas. His Adjuchas form was that of a wolf covered in thick, bone like armor that spread over most of his body, leaving only his tail as his unprotected area. After many years as an Adjuchas, he was finally able to become an Arrancar, gaining him his Zanpakuto. Powers and Abilities '''Cero: - '''Chris is capable of using Cero, a beam like ability available to Menos and above Hollow. Chris's Cero is black, with yellow, lightning like beams surrounding it. Zanpakutō '''Lobo (Wolf): - '''In it's sealed state, Lupo is a regluar long sword held inside of a blue sheath that Chris wears slung over his shoulder, with the hilt poking over his left shoulder. When released as his Resurrección, it gains a slight blue glow to it, the blade slims down, and the cross guards disappears. '''Release command: Rompa Sus Extermidades (Break their limbs) - '''When his Resurrección is released, Chris' body changes greatly. To start the transformation, he says his release command, and immediately rips off the last remaining bit of his hollow mask. The first change is his ears, which grow long and wolf like, making him, for a moment, resemble something of an elf. His ears then begin to grow grey, wolf fur on them. The fur then begins to spread over his body, covering his lower arms, and his chest, leaving only his abdomen uncovered with hair. On his uncovered, human skin, white, bone like, armor forms, with two small spikes growing out from his shoulders. His once uncovered tail returns, becoming thinner and longer, allowing him to use it as to grab things. His Resurrección is one of the only ones that leaves his Zanpakuto out, using it as his weapon, rather than the blade becoming a part of him. Tapping into his primal fury, Chris gains the instinct to kill. Channeling his power into his Zanpakuto, he strikes out quickly at the enemy, creating a shockwave of destructive force with his swing. The shockwave is powerful, capable of cutting through low level barriers with ease. The trade off for this ability is speed for power, by giving up the speed of the shockwave, Chris is able to increase it's power, allowing it to do more damage.(If Buk is lower than Rei, the barrier does not break. If +1, the barrier breaks and the opponent takes a small amount of damage, if +2 the barrier breaks and the opponent takes a moderate amount of damage, if +3 the barrier breaks, and the opponent takes full damage of the attack) Drawing into a defensive stance, Chris howls at the sky. As a last stand, he will let his body be overtaken by animal instinct, and block the next attack coming at him. (His Hak/Han average vs the enemies attack stat. If he wins, he takes no damage. +1, small damage, +2 Moderate damage, +3, he takes the full damage of the blow) (Two turn CD) In a fit of Blood Lust, Chris coats his blades with his cero, creating a more vicious and powerful attack style. (Last for three turns, four turn cooldown is incurred after the third turn. Power is based on Sei/Buk average) Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches